


Cass-anova

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Asks Questions (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Castiel Takes Initiative (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel to the Rescue (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crack, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Asks Castiel Out, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Feels, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Profound100 Challenge (Supernatural), Romantic Gestures, Sam Winchester Can't Catch a Break, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, casanova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “You’re a real Cass-anova, aren’t you?” He hears Dean mumble, but his mind sounds far away. “Man, your penmanship is crappy. You got a pen?” Dean asks.“A-at the bunker.”Sam is straining to see what’s written on the paper but it’s too crumpled and too far away. He knew he should have brought along his binoculars.“We have to leave then.” Dean says gruffly...When Sam enters the bunker he’s drenched in complete silence. He had expected to walk in in the middle of their blow out.But silence.Sam’s eyes dart around looking for anything out of place. It takes him a minute but he finds a crumpled piece of paper on the map table.Jolting forward he unwraps the note with trembling fingers.(2) Country Holmes Apple Pie………$23.00Lover’s Double Smoothie……………$5.00He casts the paper aside in frustration before he can make it to the taxes. He runs a hand through his hair and he lets the paper drop.That’s when he sees it: blue ink on the reverse side of the bill.It’s Cass illegibly scribble alright.Do you want to be my boyfriend?YesNoMaybe
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Cass-anova

“Sam?” Cass’ inquisitive voice snaps his attention away from the lore book he’s reading.

“What’s up Cass?” he asks, slamming the book shut.

Cass seems to think for a moment, gathering his thoughts into whatever question he needs to ask.

“Why are humans so obsessive over Valentine’s day?”

Well that wasn’t what Sam wanted to hear. Romance isn’t his forte. “Well. Dean is one of those humans who obsess over that kind of stuff. Why don’t you ask him?”

He jabs his finger at Dean who is sitting nearby with his headset covering his ears and blocking out their entire conversation.

“Dean?” Cass asks, raising his voice a bit.

“Dean?” he repeats.

“Let me show you a life hack.” Sam says balling up a nearby piece of paper. “This, Cass is how you get the attention of a despondent Dean.” Sam throws the paper which smacks Dean right in the face.

Ripping off the headphones he scowls at them both. “Did you need something?” he asks snidely.

“Cass has a question for you.”

Dean loses some of his irritation at that. Just as Sam expected.

He sighs, looking away from Dean who is looking intently at Cass. “What’s eating at you buddy?”

“Valentine’s Day.” Cass replies, now seeming sheepish.

“You got a hot date or something?” Dean wonders.

Huh. Sam hadn’t even considered that. That’s probably because he can’t imagine Cass being romantic in any sort of way.

“Well, hopefully.” He admits, causing Sam’s eyebrows to shoot up into his hair and Dean’s grin to falter. “But I don’t understand the ‘big deal’ about this day. Sam is of the opinion that you are a connoisseur in regards to this.”

“Yup.” Dean stands and walks over to Cass. “I am the King of Valentine’s Day. It’s like this okay. This is the one day where people take chances and come right out to tell someone they like them. And usually, that at least scores them a pity date and some sex. The first rule is: no one wants to be alone. Once you understand that you’re gonna have easy pickings.”

Sam chuckles at that. “What do you think he’s gonna do Dean? Go prowling with you at the nearest bar.”

Clicking his tongue, Dean digresses. “Okay… well maybe n-”

“I want to go with you Dean.” Cass states firmly, startling them both into silence.

Dean is the first to catch himself. “Well, I guess I’d better start picking out some clothes for you there Cass-anova.” Dean chuckles to himself about his little joke as he walks away.

After about a minute of silence, Sam returns to his book, only to be interrupted by a loud noise.

Cass laughs loudly. It’s a sound of pure happiness that Sam rarely hears from him. “I can’t believe this.” He mutters to himself. “I got a date with Dean!” The last part is actually a squeal.

Sam feels like a horrible person, but he just can’t let Cass roam around thinking that he’s going on a date with Dean. He hadn’t even realised that Cass even liked Dean like that.

“Um… Cass… You know this isn’t a date right?”

“Not yet it isn’t.” Cass says brightly. “Dean just told me – Valentine’s Day is the time to let your feelings be known and sometimes you can get yourself a pity date!”

Never, in the history of the world has someone been more excited to go on a pity date.

Still, Sam is concerned. About how Dean will react to his best friend having feelings for him. About how Cass would handle rejection. About what it would mean for their dynamic. He knows full well, that once feelings are revealed, things changed.

…

Dean and Cass are sitting across from each other in a booth and Sam, of course, is hovering to their side in a ball cap and dark hoodie. He’s carefully indiscernible to them. The angle he’s at allows him to see both their side profiles clearly. Initially he’d been paranoid about Dean catching him spying on them while he was checking out a hot babe who put Sam in his line of sight.

But… strangely enough… that doesn’t seem to be a problem tonight.

His eyes are locked into the forward position and they don’t seem to be wavering any time soon. Well, Dean’s head does turn when the waitress brings him his pie.

From then onward Dean munches on his pie occasionally sticking out his fork for Cass to taste a piece or two. Which is strange in itself because angels can’t taste food.

There are lots of strange things happening here tonight: Dean sharing his beloved pie, Dean not realising that Cass asked him out, Dean not freaking out. But the most weird thing – the one his mind keeps circling back to – is the fact that Dean doesn’t seem interested in any of the multitude of women swarming around the bar.

He remembers the time when Dean capitalised on Valentine’s Day to the fullest. Now he just seems unbothered? That isn’t right.

Sam glances down at his drink for a split second and that’s the time Dean chooses to let out a yelp.

Watching intently, he sees Dean rubbing near his eye brow. “You missed my eye Cass.” He says sarcastically.

“I was aiming for your mouth.” He replies.

Dean plucks the crumpled bill that Cass had thrown at him.

“Why’d you throw this at me?”

Cass smirks. “I’m so glad you asked Dean.” He says. “Open it and see for yourself.”

With a pinched expression, Dean slowly opens out the paper, as though diffusing a bomb. He smoothens it out against the table and peers down at it.

“You’re a real Cass-anova, aren’t you?” He hears Dean mumble, but his mind sounds far away. Squinting at the paper, he glances up at Cass once more in confusion. “Man, your penmanship is crappy.”

Glaring at him, Cass just folds his arms and remains silent.

“You got a pen?” Dean asks.

Cass face changes. “I left it.” he says slowly. “A-at the bunker.”

Sam is straining to see what’s written on the paper but it’s too crumpled and too far away. Damn it! He knew he should have brought along his binoculars.

“We have to leave then.” Dean says tone that belays forced calm.

Uh oh. This can’t be good.

Sam waits for them to pull out of the bar parking lot before he races for his own vehicle.

He hightails it back to the bunker and not once does he even catch a glimpse of the tail end of the Impala. That spells bad news.

When he enters the bunker he’s drenched in complete silence. He had expected to walk in in the middle of their blow out. Dean should have been screaming. Or maybe even Cass, if Dean got him riled up enough.

But silence.

Sam’s eyes dart around looking for anything out of place. It takes him a minute but he finds a crumpled piece of paper on the map table, a pen with the cover open, lying next to it.

Jolting forward he unwraps the note with trembling fingers.

**_(2) Country Holmes Apple Pie……………………………$23.00_ **

**_Lover’s Double Smoothie…………………………………$5.00_ **

He casts the paper aside in frustration before he can make it to the taxes. He runs a hand through his hair and he lets the paper drop.

That’s when he sees it: blue ink on the reverse side of the bill.

It’s Cass illegibly scribble alright.

_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Maybe_

The yes is circled at least twenty times.


End file.
